Fall prediction and pre-warning can prevent physical impairments or even deaths caused by fall accidents. In particular, elderly or people with existing conditions are more vulnerable and prone to serious injuries in such accidents. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide systems that can protect people's safety by alerting probable fall accidents.